


Heal Me With Your Loving

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kissing, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Heal Me With Your Loving

**Author's Note:**

> So I started with LadyNoir, continued with Marichat and now it's Ladrien. It seems like I'm on a roll and may complete the love square in as many days.  
> Well, this is it. Enjoy!

_Heal me with your loving_

_I need you so much_

_(Rui Da Silva feat. Cassandra - Touch Me)_

Adrien prided himself on being a gentleman. He’d never take it too far, in spite of constantly joking around. And when he was Chat, he didn’t really have to worry about that. His lady’s eye-rolling and nose-bopping kept him at an arm’s length at all times. But it was never like that when he was Adrien.

And although he had exceptional self-control at times, the day had come for him to snap.

He felt emotionally drained as well as physically exhausted after a particularly bad battle. He’d been so afraid for Ladybug, what with the akuma being very vengeful and not inclined to listen to anything they had to say. After that endless fight with Desperada, he was on edge at all times, but this had been particularly taxing. 

Thankfully, they’d managed to beat it, but it had left with him less than a minute before his transformation. So he’d bid her goodbye and hid nearby to transform. He was just getting out of the dark alley, when he bumped into Ladybug again. 

“Adrien,” her face lit up when she saw him. She looked tired and a little worse for wear, not surprisingly. But to him she was as beautiful as always. Especially when she looked at him like that. Like he was the single thing to make her day. 

This was what made it so hard to act normal. To resist her allure. To just smile and talk to her. 

Instead, he didn’t realise when he’d moved but he was suddenly right in front of her. An arm encircling her waist, bringing her closer. She looked surprised by this, of course. But she didn’t pull back or ask what was wrong. She must have seen something in his eyes that told her he needed this. And he did, so much. 

He’d normally ask, wait for permission. But not this time. This time he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. Still giving her time to push him back, but making his intention very clear. She looked at him with wide eyes, clearly stunned. But then she hugged him and her gentle hands guided his face down to hers again. This time it was not a tentative kiss. It was fire. An explosion of feelings that consumed Adrien. He needed to feel her like that, alive and well and close, unbelievably close. To soothe the ache inside him. 

He kissed her hungrily, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He didn’t know what this meant to her. Why she acted like that around him. In his wildest dreams, he had the vaguest hope that he may be the lucky guy that held her heart. Judging by the fervour with which she responded to his kiss, he may be right. 

But he didn’t think about that now. All that mattered was her. And the healing power of her kiss. It made him whole again. It was everything he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list:  
> https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts  
> 


End file.
